board8fandomcom-20200216-history
The Show
The Show (aka The GameFAQs Contest Podcast) is a weekly wrapup of the notable results and matchups during the GameFAQs Contest season. The show began production in December of 2009 and is currently hosted by Ngamer alongside his co-host Ed Bellis. Every episode of the show is available for downloading at the following site: * The Show's Home See Also * The Serious Business Podcast - The Show's sister podcast, featuring discussion of Board 8 news and events and hosted by Icehawk Episode Listing - 2010 Season Episode Six - The Kefka Miracle, plus yoblazer and Kleenex * Download Link: TheShowEP06.mp3 * Record Date: January 30, 2010 Topics Covered: * Introduction of Guest Stars yoblazer and Kleenex * Unpredictability! * ALL HAIL the final perfect bracket * "The Kefka Miracle" * Stars of Turds of Week Two * Charizard! * SPECIAL BONUS CONTENT: available after the outro song Episode Five - Best. First Week. Ever. * Download Link: TheShowEP05.mp3 * Record Date: January 23, 2010 Topics Covered: * Furious Podcast/Apples to Apples multitasking by Ed * The Top Two Stars of Week 1 * The Top (Bottom?) Two Turds of Week 1 * Quick breakdown of the other D1 and D2 results * Is Altair primed for a deep run in D2? * Guru update... The King is Dead! * SPECIAL OUTRO: Conan's final signoff, plus Freebird Episode Four - The Big Six Matches of 2010 * Download Link: TheShowEP04.mp3 * Record Date: January 15, 2010 Topics Covered: * Game of the Year/Decade and SB's inability to tell time or dates * Phoenix vs Jecht * FFX - can its hot streak (luck streak?) continue? * Kratos vs Charizard * '10: The Death of the Joke Character? * Snake vs Sephiroth - Battle of the Decade * Sprite Round Shakedown! Episode Three - What Will Be The Story of 2010? * Download Link: TheShowEP03.mp3 * Record Date: January 6, 2010 Topics Covered: * Ed's hair-raising giraffe encounter * GotY polls and why they suck lately * Recapping the "Story of the Year" for '03-'08 * A new site shift... to what? * Noble Nine continues to collapse * ...will it produce a tighter overall field? * Vote Trends and how they'll mess w/ 12 hour matches * 128 Game 1v1 Bracket with FF7 and Ocarina retired = heaven Episode Two - Why You Love Contest Season * Download Link: TheShowEP02.mp3 * Record Date: December 30, 2009 Topics Covered: * Debut of "Viewer Hate Mail" * Why the Stupid Whiner Topic Seconds Game rocks * Return of The Guru and Oracle (Predestined Divination Rides Again! & Ed's Big Award) * Following Match Updates & the Stats Topic * Hot new B8wiki Main Page, with 2010 Match Pics * In defense of the Contest Analysis Crew and PPC Episode One - The Bracket Revealed * Download Link: TheShowEP01.mp3 * Record Date: December 12, 2009 Topics Covered: * Revelation of the 2010 Character Battle bracket(!) * Discussion of the new format (1v1s vs 4ways) * Fisticuffs over SB's bracket placement decisions * Quick division by division breakdown & some match highlighting External Links * The Show's Home * The Show's Theme Song Category:User Projects Category:GameFAQs Contests Category: Board 8 Radio